Claro de luna
by Maira Lily
Summary: Las fiestas universitarias no son lo suyo, siendo sinceros ninguna fiesta es lo suyo ¿Por qué? porque nadie quiere bailar con un chico al que podría pisar y eso es cierto, pero no hay que temer porque no es necesario girar tontamente para pasarlo bien. Esta será la enseñanza que reciba de Bucky.


_**Claro de luna**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la franquicia Marvel.

Nota: Antes del suero mágico.

Nota2: Hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja en Español y me parecíó interesante aportar este pequeño granito de arena.

* * *

A veces Bucky tenía ideas extrañas, descabelladas incluso de mal gusto, esta era una de esas veces.

Alrededor de Steve se extendía la sala donde se estaba organizando la fiesta universitaria más entretenida de todo el semestre. La música inundaba la habitación y envolvía a las parejas que bailaban algremente aquí y allá o a los jóvenes que bebían bajo la tenue luz de un flexo mal colocado.

La mala idea había sido ir a esa fiesta. Steve se sentía desplazado, sentado en un rincón donde nadie lo veía, observaba cómo las personas normales se divertían. Moría por bailar con una chica pero ninguna quería bailar con un chico al que podían pisar. Ese era el problema por el que Steve hubiese preferido quedarse en su habitación dibujando algo, porque nadie repara nunca en el asmático de cuarenta kilos.

-Steve, qué haces en el suelo.

Nadie excepto Bucky, su mejor amigo. Bucky que está deslumbrante esa noche con sus ojazos azules brillantes y la camisa a medio desabrochar. Vale, tal vez Bucky es algo más que un amigo, al menos unilateralmente.

-No sé bailar -responde algo triste-

Bucky suspira y se sienta junto a él, alejando a la popularidad solo para estar con su amigo, como ha hecho siempre. Se queda junto a él y observa la fiesta en silencio unos minutos.

-Sabes mirar está bien, pero tambitén hay que actuar, la vida no es para pasartela en un rincón, es para degustarla.

Esa es una de las muchas cosas que le gustan de Bucky, una de las miles que tiene en su lista mental.

-Eso es muy bonito pero sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada de lo que se está haciendo en esta habitación, sea por una causa o por otra.

Bucky lo mira y suspira.

-Eres más de lo que se ve por fuera, lo sabes, verdad.

-Lo sabes tú -pregunta Steve después de asentir.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces no necesito más.

Bucky solo sonríe y sigue observando a la gente. En algún momento tamborilea con los dedos junto a la mano de Steve, siguiendo el ritmo de la la música.

-Me encanta esta canción, es genial. -mira a Steve directame a los ojos mientras que su mano deja de tamborilear sobre el suelo de madera y comienza a hacerlo sobre la de Steve- siente el ritmo Steve. -murmura antes de echarse a reír.

Steve se emboba en esa risa y no puede evitar sonreír tontamente. Sin poder evitarlo acaricia los dedos de Bucky con los suyos propios y siente un escalofrío recorrle la espalda, se siente Bucky no entiende qué le pasa así que lo agarra del hombro y lo arropa con su cuerpo.

-Si tienes frío solo dilo -Steve podría quejarse pero le gusta sentir el calor de Bucky rodearlo.

-Vete a bailar, esas chicas te echan de menos.

-¿Quieres largarme? -pregunta el moreno con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que no, lo que no quiero es que te lo pases mal por mi culpa. -reponde hundiendo la cara en el pecho del moreno.

-Siempre me lo paso bien contigo -reponde con la sonrisa más deslumbrante del universo dibujada en la cara.

Steve siente a las malditas mariposas de siempre acosarlo y se muerde el labio para contener el suspiro que quiere escapar de su boca.

Tras un solo de saxofón especialmente largo Bucky vuelve a hablar.

-Ven, vamos fuera -escucha su voz como si viniera desde muy lejos y no reacciona hasta que su mano fuerte tira de él y lo pone en pie.

Es entonces cuando todo se detiene porque, para evitar que trastabillase y callese, Bucky lo ha agarrado de la cintura, consiguiendo que la diferencia de estatura sea lo único que impida que sus labios se rocen. Steve siente sus mejillas arder y agradece el agarre porque las piernas le flaquean.

-Cuidado, piernas de gelatina.

-Calla, troglodita.

La risa suave de Bucky hace las veces de banda sonora en su camino hacia el gélido exterior. Pero Steve no tiene que temer por el frío porque Bucky lo envuelve entre sus brazos y lo acuna en su pecho.

La luna llena inunda con su luz el jardín que rodea los dormitorios del campus pero Steve no lo ve, prefiere ver los reflejos que le arranca la luna a los preciosos ojos de su... amigo.

Y se quedan así hasta que, de nuevo, es Bucky el encargado de romper el silencio.

-Steve -lo llama con voz suave.

-¿Si?

-Lo sé.

-Qué dices, no sé...

-Te conozco, desde siempre, he cuidado de ti, hemos reido y llorado juntos, creeme que sé de lo que hablo.

La voz del moreno se impone a la suya, no está gritando, al contrario es una voz suave pero firme y Steve traga saliva nervioso, la única opción posible es luchar. Se acabó el ocultarse entonces, se acabó eso de ser un cobarde.

-Siempre has sido tú -se separa del cálido abrazo y lo mira a los ojos-

Y a Steve le entra miedo, pánico más bien, porque no sabe lo que viene después de esa confirmación de sus sentimientos. Pero, a pesar de que apenas puede respirar, se planta y espera estoicamente la respuesta del moreno.

Para sorpresa del rubio Bucky no grita, no huye, no lo mira con cara de asco, todo lo contrario, sonríe. Con una de esas sonrisas que le iluminan los ojos y hacen que sea imposible no querer más. De un paso acorta la distancia que los separa y acuna el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

-Siempre tan romántico -y tras esas simples palabras une sus labios en un beso suave, que apenas es labio sobre labio pero que se siente como tocar el paraíso- cuidado con el asma -murmura tras el beso con los labios tan cerca de los de Steve que los acaricia al hablar.

Steve ríe, porque es feliz, demasiado feliz. Porque Bucky le corresponde, porque no le importa su estúpido físico y porque, Dios, acaba de tener un primer beso increíble.

-Tibi, te quiero y quiero luchar junto a tí contra el mundo -los labios de Bucky se posan de nuevo sobre los suyos-

-Como siempre, solo que ahora habrá más matones.

Y cuando escucha la risa suave de su... novio y siente sus brazos envolverle sabe que todo irá bien, que serán felices y que nada acabará con su amor, porque si eran capaces de vencer a la adversidad, si eran capaces de seguir juntos a pesar de lo que otros cuchichasen, nada podría destruir ese amor que era casi tan antiguo como su amistad.

Fin.


End file.
